Azarath
Having conceived a child with the demon Trigon, Angela Roth was prepared to take her own life. Priests from Azarath found her and convinced her to return with them to their temple. On Azarath, she was given the Arella and gave birth to her daughter Raven. Arella remained in the Temple of Azarath for some time, but eventually returned to Earth when Raven was an adult. ; Azar: Azar was an older woman with long white hair. Described as an "almost Goddess, she oversaw the education and training of the young half-demon Raven. Azar later died, but her spirit lived on and was strong enough to ultimately envelop and destroy Raven's demonic father Trigon. ; Coman: Coman was the High Magistrate of Azarath. His authority was second only to that of Azar herself. Coman understood the threat that Raven represented and knew that for the sake of all, she had to be drained of all emotion. She could not afford to ever know love or hate less Trigon's demonic influence take control of her. To this end, he made certain that Raven never formed a familial bond with her mother Arella. ; Galya: Galya was Raven's nursemaid on Azarath when Raven was still an infant. ; Juris: Juris was the magistrate of food production on Azarath. Fearing that the child of Arella would one day destroy them, Juris attempted to kill the infant Raven by casting her into the void of Limbo. His plan failed however at the cost of his own life. Following the man's death, Raven was placed in the care of temple founder Azar. ; Raven: Though conceived on Earth, Raven was actually born in the Temple of Azarath. She was raised there under the tutelage of Azar herself until she was sixteen-years-old, at which point she journeyed to Earth in preparation of the coming of Trigon. ; Souls of Azarath: As years passed, Trigon's evil influence began to poison the souls of the people of Azarath. No longer able to sustain their own forms, they journeyed to Earth to seek surrogate bodies to contain their life essences. They found that the mutant form of the Titan known as Jericho would make for an ideal host, so they took residence inside of him and used him to establish the Wildebeest Society. With the resources of the Wildebeest Society at their disposal, the Souls of Azarath attempted to create genetically perfect host bodies for their wayward souls. This plot failed however, and the Wildebeest Society was destroyed. ; Theron: Theron was one of the citizens born in Azarath. When Raven was ten-years-old, he handed her an ill bird and watched as the young empath used her demon-spawned powers to absorb the bird's injuries into herself, thus granting it renewed life. ; Tynan: Tynan was a male Azarathian and the one who first alerted High Magistrate Coman that their leader Azar was dying. | Notes = | Trivia = * In the Teen Titans animated series, Raven invokes the name Azarath as part of her spoken mantra, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" * In , Lord Satanis invokes "the spell of Azar from the dimension-lost land of his birth", implying that he may have been born in Azarath in the far future. | Links = }} nl:Azarath Category:Raven Category:Dimensions